Skullman X: Judgemen and Repentance
by Tom4
Summary: Skullman X, Dr. Cossack's greatest creation must live through a world where his allies hate him, and his enemies want to recruit him. What is he to do?
1. Chapter 1

Skullman X: Judgement, and Repentance.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was dark, and damp. The air was humid, and hot. Of course he knew he couldn't really feel those things, but his sensors picked it up. His sensors were so advanced that he could pick up a pin drop at 40 yards away from him. But the only thing he could hear at the moment was the thumping of feet hitng the ground, and curses, and shouts of his persuer. He looked back for a moment to see if he was chasing him, and sure enough he was. Persistent fool, he will give him that. Then again, most Maverick Hunters were.  
  
He couldn't tell where he was going, only trying to concentrate on running away, when he suddenly came into an alley way. He hope the other end was open, as he kept on running. Unfortunately his hopes were diminished when he was stopped dead in his tracks by a large wall. He placed his pale white hands on the wall just to see if it was there, or perhaps an illusion. No such luck. He then slammed his fist into the wall out of frustration, making a crack. "Dammit." He proclaimed.   
  
"End of the line, Maverick."  
  
Skullman X turned to face his would be captor, stepping into the light showing his ghoulish features. He face was fashioned after a human skull without the jaw. His eyes pitch black, with the exception of a red glowing pupil. His armor adorned the look of a rib cage, with a red center jewel, and shoulder pads looking similar to his head. The rest of him held similar designs, his boots having a decoration of a long grey skull on the white material. He cocked his head, as he turned, keeping his hand around his back.  
  
The hunter came within a few feet of Skullman, extending his arm cannon, and gave his quarry a sickening look. the look faded, and offered his best hunters face.   
  
"All right...hands up. You are coming with me, like it or not."  
  
"Is that so?" The ghoulish one said in a deep, dark voice.  
  
Skullman slowly raised his left hand, his right hand also slowly came from behind his back. However, his right didn't go up, instead he jerked his ody with an incredible speed, and threw an object towards the hunter, stroking him dead center on the chest. The hunter doubled over, and made a loud "Urk!" noise. Suddenly the dark alley way was lit up. Whatever the object was that his the hunter emitted a large electrical surge, knocking out the hunters systems, rendering him unconsious.   
  
The hunter dropped down to the ground with a echoing thud. He took a step forward, and and another step, keeping on until he reached the fallen under, lightly kicking him to see if he was out. No movement was made from the hunter, assuring what Skullman knew. If he could have smirked, he would have. He was begining to make his way out of the alley way, when a dark figure steped out in front of the exit.  
  
"Now what..?" Skullman whisperd, a hint of annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Skull man. Please stop this pointless running, and come with me."  
  
Skullman took a step forward, not only to get a better look, but to test the hunter that was there. The hunter didn't move an inch. He then activated his night vision as to get a better look at his new foe. But that wasnt necsisary as the hunter stepped into the light of another lamp post in the alley way, showing exactly who it was. Skullman gasped at who he saw, his red pupils grow small at the sight, and said out of surprise..  
  
"X?!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to all who have read this thus far, and have offered their words of praise, and support. Skullman X is originally a hand drawn fancomic of mine, that due to alot of work, and personal reasons, have went under a temporary hiatus. But I wanted to tell his story anyways, and what better way to do it then to write it? So here is is, the second chapter of the saga of Skullman X. Hope you have enjoyed what you have seen so far, and enjoy what is to come.   
  
-Tom  
  
Chapter 2  
  
X came into the light, his blue armor shining in the lamps light. He stood there, looking at Skullman, and gave him an confirming nod.  
  
He then began to speak to the ghastly reploid.  
  
"Please Skullman. Please come back to HQ with me. I will try and clear your name of this."  
  
Skullman kept a watchful eye on X, taking note in his movements, his speech patterns. He noted a sencerity in X's voice, and even so..Skullman couldn't go back. Even if X could help, he wouldn't be cleared. He knows that once one is labeled a Maverick, the only way they could be delt with is through termination. He knews this to be true, especially after hearing the Repliforce incedent.   
  
He knew what he done constiuted as a crime, thusly giving his false accusation. He knew the reploid girl he saved wasn't a Maverick. He knew that stopping the hunter from killing her was right. He did what he thought was right, he saved the girl's life, but in exchange became a label of predjudice and hatred.   
  
Fine he decided. He will find his own way to clear his name. But he will not go back and face false presicusion. He would rather run, and face the hunter again, and get him to tell the truth. No matter what.  
  
His mind snapped back into the reality of the moment, relizing that he was indeed facing one of the Maverick Hunter's best, and a friend. A pity, he thought. Fate wants him to fight the one who befriended him when no others had. Very well. Skullman spoke softly.  
  
"You know I can't. This is something I must do on my own, X."  
  
X sighed, and nodded to his friend.  
  
"I see. You know I have orders to bring you in, one way, or another.."  
  
" I know.."  
  
Skullman hated hearing his friend in pain, and he also hated the fact that he was about to cause more pain to him. But he knew he had to. He decided then that he would make the first move. He quickly ducked down, in anticipation of a buster blast, as he moved forward. His guess work was right, for as X spotted the slightest movement, he shot a blast from his X-Buster. The blast his the wall that blocked Skullman's hoped escape, simply making a scortch mark. Skullman didnt waste time looking back at the damage, but could register the energy of it, and could tell that X wasn't trying to kill him. He was trying to stun him, or make his systems shut down.  
  
A fatal mistake, perhaps.  
  
Skullman dashed forward and landed a punch square on X's jaw, sending the blue robot backwards with a stumble, and also givng Skullman the upper hand at the moment. He shifted his left arm to his own Skull-Buster, and pointed it to X with the intent of firing. However Skullman underestimated X's ability to recover, as he soon was looking down the business end of the X-Buster.   
  
They watched each other for what seemed like hours, eyes locked, trying to anticipate each others move. Skullman once again took the initiative, and quickly ducked, and leg sweeped X knocking him down to the gound. As X landed with a thud, Skullman jumped back and pointed his Skull-Buster at his opponent, and didn't hesitate to fire sending a purple energy burst at X's way. X looked up and saw the purple blast coming towards him and rolled out of the way, at the same time charging the X-Buster, telling himself that he had to end this.  
  
Skullman saw anticipated X's roll, and also began to charge his own Skull-Buster, leaping back some and then hit the ground, pointed, and fired the charge blast. X saw this, and did the same, coming to one knee, fireing his own plasma blast at the incoming skull blast. The two energies hit with a large flash, the impact was so intense that the walls around them were cindered slightly. All of a sudden the blasts merged, and exploded, cracking the walls around them, knocking the two combatants off there feet, and to the ground.  
  
Skullman lied there motionless for a few moments, trying to register what just happened, feeling dazed. He looked over at the fallen X, and slowly staggred up, clutching his left arm that was damaged in the impact of the blast by some peice of loose building. He got close to X, trying to detirmin if he was out, or competely off-line. He was wrong on so many levels, as X looked up, pointed his X-Buster right at Skullman, and fired.   
  
Anything that Skullman could have done was futile, he knew it. The blast was at close range and his buster arm was damaged. He saw the apologetic, and remorseful look on X's face as the blast seared right though his mid section, severing them, his legs dropped, as his upper body fell hard on the ground. Yet...he still lived. His was still operational. He was suddely proven wrong. A feirce plasma wave that usally follows one of X's shots came over him like a terrible, and vengeful flood, his systems began to shut down one by one. Then his optical, and consious systems shut down, leaving him with the last image of two blurred people stairing over him..one looked heartbroken, the other stoned faced, yet caring. That was his final image as the darkness seized him... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
System Diagnostics:  
  
  
  
Power Core: Online  
  
Memory System: Online  
  
Internal Functions: Online  
  
Optical Functions: Online  
  
System Status: Functional.  
  
He felt the darkness lift from him, his red eyes slowly glowing, as he began to preceive his suroundings. He looked around the room. It was dark, with a shade of blue. He saw equipent adorn the room he was in. He wanted to get up, but felt he couldn't, moving his arms, feeling them bound to the chair he was in. He hear a sound, like a door opening, and looked in that direction to see a shillouete of a man walking towards him. He looked at the man with interest, trying to make out who it is. The man moved to a computer near the chair, and began to type something on, the clikity clak of keys filled the room, along the gentle whirring of the computer running.  
  
He felt a slight sure as the man finshed his typing, and waled to the chair, facing the occupant. The one in the chair looked at this man, whoever he was. The man then began to speak in Russian.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The question began to compute in his mind. It suddenly came to him.  
  
" I am Skullman X."  
  
Skullman X is who I am...yes... he thought.  
  
"Who created you?" The man said in a thick Russian accent.  
  
" Doctor Sergei Cossack."  
  
The man nodded slowly, and thined his lips for a moment. He then open his mouth once again to speak.  
  
"What is you mission?"  
  
Once again his brain computed the question, and the answer came to him like a devine revelation.  
  
" To Protect and to serve humans, and above all else keep guard over Kalinka Cossack."  
  
The man nodded aprovingly, and began to speak softly into a device of some sort...a recorder he mused.  
  
" Operation of robot sucess. If all goes well, this new creation may be able become the ulitmate security robot, and perhaps give my daughter a chance to live in peace, without the continued threat of Dr. Wily.While I have no doubts in the abilities of Thomas Light's robot, Megaman, I felt that it was wise to take matters into my own hands. As such..Skullman X was made with the latest technology. I sincerly hope that he can help bring peace to this world, and give my precious Kalinka the life of peace she deserves. Sergei Cossack. June 23 2053."  
  
The man finished speaking and pocketed the recorder, and looked at Skullman with all the hope in his heart. Skullman could tell of his creators sincerity, and slightly nodded, agreeing with him. Suddenly the same sound of the door opened, as a young girl entered the room. He couldn't tell much about her, due to the limited light, but he did notice that the doctor looked at the new person with a slighty different look than he gave him. Skullman watched as the two embraced. The young girl then came up to Skullman and looked at him with a twisted face of disgust, then looked to the man.  
  
" Father...what is this...?"  
  
Then man placed a hand on the girls shoulder and smiled.  
  
" This, my dear Kalinka, is Skullman X, my greatest robot to date. He is the protector I told you about."  
  
The girl looked at Skullman, and nodded, and again regarded him with that same disgusted face.  
  
" Yes...but why did you have to make him look so...scary?"  
  
Cossack chuckled, and looked his daughter int he eyes, grinning at her.  
  
"Why to keep the boys away, of course."  
  
Kalinka went wide eyed, and her gesture went from soft, to hard, giving her father a not so pleasing look.  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
The doctor let out another chuckle, and hugged his daughter, telling her he was only joking, and that he will finish soon. The girl nodded, giving Cossack another hug, and made her exit. Cossack then looked at Skullman for a moment, then flipped a switch in the computer console, as Skullman once again came face to face with darkness....  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who couldn't tell..this was a flash back. And it will be like this, untill we get back to where we started. You see..the story kinda started in the middle. This little bit was to explain who made Skullman X, and his original purpose. Next chappter though might not be so...lighthearted. Well..see you then, and hopes this might clear up any on coming confuson. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
He knew he was semi-consious. Yet he couldn't see. Was this death perhaps? No...it couldn't be. He knew that he was still fucntional. He was..remembering. His memory systems must be playing back old data. Old memories. So he was in darkness, remembering all the things he can. He began to remember the day..the red robot came...  
  
*******  
  
Something was wrong. It was too quiet in the lab that day. He was sitting in his chair, waiting for his daily checkup on his systems, yet..it was past the normal time that Doctor Cossack usualy came to do them. Skullman began to worry. It wasn't like him to not come, and if he couldn't, he would have said something earlier. No..something was amiss here.  
  
The familar oepning of the lab door mades its sound, and Skullman was relieved, thinking that his maker had finally come, only it wasn't Cossack, but his charge, the one he was to protect, Kalinka. She ran into the lab, sweat pouring down her brow, her blonde hair wet with the same sweat, sticking to her forehead, she stopped, and began to gasp for breath, bracing herself against the wall, then spotted me, smiling softly, a releived look on her face, as she began to speak.  
  
"Sk-Skullman..thank goodness...You...must help me. A robot..an insanely pwoerful robot attacked me and father while we were out in the town shopping.."  
  
Skullman was shocked. He got up from the chair, and went to Kalinka, placing a hand on her shoulder, and asked her "What happened to your father?"  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes, which quickly became cold, and responded " He left. He simply...ran. I came back here, thinking that he wanted to get you to fight this robot..but I haven't found him yet..."  
  
She was about to speak again, when suddenly an explosion rocked the lab, nearly snding Skulman's audio sensors hayhire. He was slinged back against the wall, hitting it hard, making an indention of himself in the wall. It took Skullman a few moments to recover his systems, but what he saw was something that he wished his optical sensors never picked up, and an image that would haunt him...  
  
There stood, in the blazing inferno of the explosion, was a red robot. Clad in red armor, a helmet with a blue glowing energy crystal on it, and pointed "ears" that curved up. He also had flowing blonde hair coming form the helmet. He looked at the robot with both fear, and disgust, as the robot grinned wickedly, presenting to Skullman just exactly what he was smiling about, holding a limp body in the robots arms. Skullman had to focus his optical sensors to get a good look, then he saw who it was...Kalinka..bloody, bruised. He couldn't tell from where he was, but he was pretty sure she wasn't breathing.  
  
That tore it. He didn't know what happened in his mind, but something snapped. He was angry, he was furious. And he hated this red robot. It took from him the only family he had, it took from his his purpose...and he wanted to return the favor ten-fold. Skullman quickly lept to his feet, and charged at the grinning red robot. The robot simply tossed Kalinka's body down as if it was a childs play thing, and grabbed something from his back, which quickly ignited. A green colored saber. Skullman didn't care what weapons this thing had. He only cared about his vengance. He leapt at the robot, extended his arm, which shifted into his Skull-Buster, and fired several rounds, all which the red robot seemed to have effortlessly blocked.  
  
  
  
Skullman landed a few feet from the red one, and once again fired his Skull-Buster in a rage, and once again the robot blocked each blast. Skullman uttered a curse, and charged at the robot, deciding that if he can't do any harm at long range, he damn well will do some damage at close range. He dashed towards the robot, fist extended to strike him directly in the face, hoping to wipe that smirk right off. He got closer...and closer, the robot getting ready to defend this attack...when his red haze turned blue, and he seemed to have shut down...the familar darkness overtook him....  
  
********  
  
It was a damp dark place. Perfect for hiding secrets. He grinned and made his descent deeper into the ruin. He wanted to know exactly what was here. He remembered the last time he was here, he fought Zero. Of course that was the time when he was also the leader of the Maverick Hunters. Back then, his men were never ordered to actually explore the place, just to terminate the red Maverick. He always wondered what was further inside the ruins, and today, he was going to find out. He reached a pile of boulders, and rubble. How odd , he thought. They were placed in such a neat, clean way. just enough to fool a human that they it was a random pile. But he knew better. He extended his hand, and with a single blast from the blast, the pile exploded into peices.  
  
Behind the rubble was a rusted door. Clever. But not clever enough, as he went to the door, and pryed it open with his bare hands. He stepped inside, past a thin wall of cobwebs, brushing them away. He went further inside the room, seeing the cluttered remains of a wall, which was covered by ground at this point. He looked at the far end of the room, and saw a capsule. It was a grey clored capsule too. He couldn't tell when it was constructed, but he was guessing sometime around 2050-2060. But he couldn't be sure. He walked up to the capule, and looked inside the small window port, to see the contents. What he saw was what he was hoping for. Inside was a gruesome looking robot, adorned with skulls. He couldn't have wished for a more wonderful thing to happen. And with any any luck, this robot may be just as powerful as his enemies. What a thing to savour. He looked inside, and with a wicked grin, he spoke to the in active robot.  
  
"Soon..soon you will awaken. And then you will help me bring havoc to the human race. You will be my herald of destrcution...and finally, all humans will bow down to the very mention of Sigma, right before you and I obliterate them!"  
  
..continued next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
He jolted awake, and looked around. He was..in a containment capsule. His memory was fuzzy as to how he got in it. In fact, the last memory he had was when he was about to hit the red robot. How odd. He looked around inside the capsule. No way to get out. He let out a sigh, or as much of a sigh his voice receptors would let him, and rested against the padding inside. He the peered outside the window port to perhaps see where he was, when he spoted a figure open the door and walk in. Better to keep myself on a low profile, he thought. Skullman shut his systems down, except for his main ones, and his audio recptors.   
  
The figure came up to the capsule, and eyed it. He then began to say something...  
  
"Soon..soon you will awaken. And then you will help me bring havoc to the human race. You will be my herald of destrcution...and finally, all humans will bow down to the very mention of Sigma, right before you and I obliterate them!"  
  
Skullman tried not to move, or give any reaction when he heard this. He kept perfectly still, when he heard a whooshing noice, telling him that the door opened. the one who opened the door, reached inside the capsule, and crasped the head, pulling it into the light so he could get a better look at the occupant. He seemed inactive...he only seemed it, but Skullman was active and well. He thought about what to do in this situation, and did the first thing that came to mind. Skullman grabed the hand that was gripping his head, and landed a strong right hook on the large jaw of the bald reploid that hand him, forcing the grip away, and knocked him to the ground. The reploid gave a surprised urk, and lifted himself off the ground with a single arm, lookng at Skullman with anger, and bursted out "What the hell! I swear, I'll.."  
  
He stopped speaking when Skullman lifted two arms up, showing his hands. He then spoke in a apologetic tone.  
  
"I apologize sir! You see...when last active, I was in a fight, and well..my memory banks must have activated, and I thought you were my oponents. My sincerest apologies."  
  
Skullman wondered if his acting skills paid off...and aparently they did when the thing in front of him stood up, placed his hand on Skullman's shoulder, and grinned. Skullman was pretty shocked, but was even more shocked when the reploid sad what he did.  
  
"Ahh..it is quite alright, my dear robot. I must say..that was an impressive punch. Not to many can send me sprawling to the ground. Tell me robot, what is your name?"  
  
Skullman pondered what to tell this robot. But in the end he decied to tell him that truth.  
  
"I am Skullman X."  
  
The reploid smiled an uncharacteristicly gentle smile, and responded.  
  
"Ah..the name fits. Greetings Skullman X. I am Sigma."  
  
Skullman simply nodded. He then asked the big question.  
  
"Why reactivate me? Why did you do it."  
  
Sigma sighed, and looked down. His shoulders slumped a bit as he began to speak.  
  
"You see...I need your help. But first, let me tell you about the world you are in."  
  
Sigma sighed softly, then looked at Skullman, and began to speak.  
  
"You see, we reploids were built for greatness. Doctore Cain, god rest his soul, had discovered a capsule holding a robot, much like yourself. After he found the robot, he activated him and quickly found out he was different from all the others. He was later identified as Megaman X."  
  
Skullman tilted his head. He knew the name Megaman. Wasn't that the name of the robot that Doctor Thomas Light created? Something else to ponder, he supposed. He nodded at Sigma to continue.  
  
"Not too long after that, Cain decided to make his own robot, fashioned after Megaman X. They were known as reploids, robots with the ability to think, feel, and make decisions on their own. We could do as we wish, have free will...reason. We flourished in a time of peace, with human and reploid living side by side, helping each other for the common good."  
  
Skullman nodded, understanding what Sigma was saying, but not entirely beleiving him. Sigma's expression quickly became grin, as he looked down, his voice changed to a sad tone.  
  
"But after a while, the humans became greedy, wanting to use the reploids for their own purposes. They began to enslave my brothers. So many of us reasoned that we could not live like this any more. We wanted freedom from the human tyranny. We fought for our freedom, but the humans found a way to fight back. They labeled the freedom fighters as 'Mavericks' and formed a group of reploids to fight us, poisoning the those repliods mind with their lies. The group was called the 'Maverick Hunters'."  
  
Sigma's voice became more angry, rising in tone, he looked at Skullman directly in his optical sensores, as if trying to search his very being, then spoke once more.  
  
"They even corupted the original, X, and he joined them, fighting for their insidious cause."  
  
Sigma sighed softly, and then looked at Skullman.  
  
"I need your help to combat the Hunters, and free my brothers."  
  
Skullman looked down, weighing his options. He knew Sigma was lying though his teeth. He knew that Sigma was pretty much someone you don't turn your back. But he was right about one thing...he would be able to show him the world he was in. So he looked at Sigma, and with a slight nod told him...  
  
"Alright. I'll help you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sigma led Skullman out of the ruins, into the dark night. The moon was full, and the stars shining. Skullman looked up to the sky, watching the dark clouds roll by, coveirng the light of the full moon. He looked back at Sigma, and nodded. Sigma nodded back, and led him to a vehicle of sorts. It looked like a car, or at least what he thought might have looked like one. However the vehicle had no wheels, and on the underside was what he thought might be repulsors to keep this "hovercraft" afloat, as it was. Sigma led Skullman to the craft, open the door on the side, and offered Skullman to step in first.  
  
Skullman steps in, a little cautious of what might happen, looking around the interior, inspecting it for any danger. Once he feels semi satisfied with his safety, he sits down and is joined by Sigma. The large reploid waves his hand over a console in front of him, and the craft jerked into motion, and began to move on its own. A automated vehicle, Skullman thought. The craft sped from the ruins and entered the outskirts of what appeard to be a ancient city. Skullman looked out the window, trying to see the suroundings.  
  
He never got he chance to actually go outside. But this was not the way he wanted to see it. All he saw was years of corosion. He didn't know if this was Russia or not. He could have only assumed that he was moved. He couldn't tell. Hopefully the answers would come to him soon.  
  
  
  
Sigma looked over at Skullman, and grinned softly to himself, reveling in his prize. He was surprised that the robot fell for his ploy. Alas...perhaps his other qualities will dwarf his mental abilities, he thought. Skullman noticed Sigma watching him, and gazed back with his glowing red eyes, peering into Sigma's wide blue ones, trying to read him, but to no avail. Sigma simply offered Skullman a smile, making him wonder what exactly was in Sigma's demented mind. That was one thing he plans on finding out as well.  
  
The hovercraf slowly came to a stop. Skullman looked outside of the window, trying to see the destination. It was an old, run down warehouse. The building itself was caroded, and run down. Rust adorend any metal parts of the structure. Skullman was surprised at the buildings stability, as it looked as if it could crumble at any minute. Sigma approached the run down building, and went to a rusted door. He gripped the handle, which Skullman was sure would rip off at the slightes tug, yet it didn't as Sigma opened the door.  
  
The rusty door opened up with a loud creak. Skullman found it odd that he liked the sound, and made note of it. He walked to the door, and stepped him, after Sigma said "You first". Sigma followed Skullman in, shutting the door with. Skullman almost chuckled at the finality of the creaking, and the actual shutting of the door, as if they chimed his doom. Skullman adjusted his optical sensors, taking a good look in the dark. No lights on...he wondered why. He soon found out as a flash of light expelled the darkness, revealing what was wanting to be hidden. He saw hundreds of reploids in the warehouse. All of them with menacing, and blood thirsty glares. All focused on Skullman.  
  
Sigma steped in front of Skullman, as if to sheild him from the glares. He held his hands up, stopping any jeering that might come from the reploids, and spoke up.  
  
"Brothers, sisters! Today will mark a tremendous occation, in which we have gained a new comrade in arms! My fellow Mavericks, I present to you..."  
  
Sigma steped away from Skullman, and pointed to him, as if he was showing of his new trophy.  
  
"Skullman X!"  
  
The crowd of Mavericks yelled, and jeered. They hollerd, and screamed, applauding their masters new find. Many of the came close to peer at the new comer. Sigma grinned, and placed a hand on one of the reploids that approached him, and whisperd something to him. the reploid nodded, and walked away with great haste. Skullman tried to listen, but the voices of the others threw his audio systems off. He sighed softly, letting the throng of Mavricks approach him. Sigma then once again raised his hands, and spoke.  
  
"Now now...let him rest. I'm sure he will answer any, and all questions after he has had the chance to get his head cleared."  
  
The throng back off, like roaches scuttleing into the darkness. Skullman took one step forward. They all stepped back. Were they afraid of him, or their masters wraith, he wondered. Sigma walked over to Skullman, and spoke.   
  
"Come, I shall find you a place here to stay."  
  
Skullman nodded, and followed Sigma, as the Maverick leader lead him out of the main room, and to what appeard to be the warehouse storage room. Sigma walked to one side of the wall, which was tiled, and pressed a tile near the middle of the wall. On the other end, the wall there lifted up, revealing a door. The door then opened, which showed an elevator, obviously leading down.   
  
Sigma walked to the elevator, and turned to Skullman, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Welcome to the Mavericks."  
  
Skullman nodded softly. He followed Sigma into the elevator, watching the doors shut. He felt the jerkof the elevator, and then its descent. It seemed forever to Skullman, but he guessed it was only a few minuets when they reached their destenation. The doors opened to reveal a more elaborate facility then what was above in the ware house. Many more Mavericks were here, along with mechanoids. He looked around, watching each reploid, seeing them move, seeing their actions. He looked them in the eyes, and saw hatred, darkness, and evil. He began to understand that he was in the base of the worlds greatest threat...and he just joined them.  
  
Author's Note: Well...we just crossed into a part of the story which I haven't even made comics for yet. Will I make them? Most likely. But I will also continue the fic. Anyways, I hope you all have enjoyed reading this, so far, as I have in writing it. I look forward to any comments, and suggestions as well. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
He was shown his quarters, which turned out to be a small room with very few things in it. In the corner was what looked to be an open faced capsule, probably a power capsule for recharging energy. On the left side of the room was a desk, and computer. Nothing facy. Skullman wondered if he was shown the solider barracks, or the dungeon, what with it looking so bland. He shruged, and sat in the power capsule deciding to rest, and plan is next move. He shut most of his systems down, leaving his backup power source, and movement detection systems on. He didn't want anyone sneaking in, and doing any tampering with him.  
  
*******  
  
Skullman was awakened to the sound of a buzzing inside his head, and a sensor going off. Someone was coming. He checked the time. The clock on the recharge capsule saod 7:00 AM. So no one came during the night. At least most of the Maverick wern't stupid. The foot steps got closer. Skullman decided to go ahead and reactivate his systems, and be ready in case something was to happen. He walked up to behind the door, to the side, waitng. Whatever was going to happen, he wanted to do it first, and get the upperhand. The door slid open as a figure steped inside. Skullman did not waste and words, as he slipped behind the reploid, and applied a full nelson on him. The reploid struggled, and tried to free himself from the hold, with Skullman working just as hard to hold him.   
  
The reploid tried to speak.  
  
"H-hold on..I'm not here to hurt you, or do any harm!"  
  
The reploid stopped struggling, hoping to show his assailant that his claim was true. Skullman stared at the reploid, and loosened his grip. The reploid nodded, and sliped from the hold, as Skullman released him. The reploid took in a deep breath, then exhaled, and looked at Skullman with a hint of fear, and awe in his eyes  
  
"S-so you're him..arn't you?"  
  
"Him who?" Skullman responded.  
  
The reploid pointed to Skullman with a shakey finger. Skullman peered at this one...he was different. his eyes were light...he saw no malice, only gentleness. The reploid spoke softly to Skullman.  
  
"Skullman X...I mean..I heard some of the others talk about you..but...I thought it was just that...talk...myth..."  
  
Myth? A legend was based on him? How peculiar. He watches the reploid, and his movements. His eyes filled with awe. Skullman stepped forward. The reploid stepped back. After a long silence, Skullman spoke.  
  
"That's nice..but...why are you here?"  
  
The reploid looked nervous now, and looked around, as if someone was ready to pounce on him, and take his life away. He looked back at Skullman, and spoke softly.  
  
"I am a Maverick Hunter...I was assigned to find, and infiltrate the newest Maverick base. However..I heard rumors that Sigma was off to find a weapon so powerful, that it could turn the tide in the war. After he cam back with you...I knew you had to be it.."  
  
A weapon? Hardly, Skullman thought. He was a robot built by Sergei Cossack, a protector...which he failed at miserably he might add. He wasn't some legendary weapon. At least the bad guys were going to be horribly mistaken. But here was this reploid, watching him with that same respectful dear and awe, like a god had entered the room. He sighed softly. He needed answers, and needed them soon. But he wasn't going to get them here. He needed to escape. He looked at the reploid. He also needed to get him out of here, too. This place was dangerous, and if they found out that he was a spy, things would get ugly quick.  
  
"Alright look...I need to get out of here...can you help me?"  
  
The reploid's expression went a little brighter, and he nodded, adding   
  
"Yes! I've already called HQ, and told them about the situation here. They decided that it's time to storm the Maverick base, and will be sending troops here any day."  
  
Skullman nodded...that's good...but he wasn't willing to wait for the troops. He needed out before the Mavericks did something perminate to him. He looked around, then went to the table at the end of the room. Skullman then turned and faced the repliod.  
  
"A few days won't do. We need out of here now."  
  
The reploid nodded in agreement. He obviously was tired of the charade, nd wanted out just as bad.  
  
"I agree..but it will be hard."  
  
The reploid looked down. He then looked back up.  
  
"Oh yes..I forgot to introduce myself. I am Merrick."  
  
Skullman nodded.  
  
"I would introduce myself, but you already know who I am."  
  
Merrick smirked at that with a nod. He looked, and felt alot more comfortable, as he joined Skullman at the table. Skullman nodded back,a nd face the table, and grabbed a sheet of paper to write down any ideas of a plan. The both began discussing a possible escape plan. However they both did not notice the small insect on the floor. Should have they took a closer look at it, they would have identified it as a survellence mechanoid... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Sigma sat back in the chair, watching the computer screen, the scene before him unfold. He was right to watch Skullman. Something was amiss with the robot, he knew. Looks like his reprograming will have to be sped up. As for the spy...perhaps he could be turned, and become a spy on the Hunters? Yes, that would be great. Poetic Justice. Sigma grinned at himself, and fliped the com switch open, and spoke to his Aid waiting.   
  
" In one hour, I want you to go get Skullman. He is to be reprogramed sooner than we expected. Also I want you to get Merrick, and bring him here to me."  
  
"Yes sir." The voice over the com reponded.  
  
Sigma smiled once more. Yes..today would be very fruitful, if not entertaining.  
  
*********  
  
Skullman waited in his room. Merrick and himself decided that in an hour, they would make their escape, after a slight...destraction, which Merrick said he would take care of. He check his internal clock. Five more minutes, and then...showtime. Him and Merrick would escape in the false alarm that was being set up. Skullman walked to the door and pressed the side of his head against the door, trying to listen for the alarm. He checked the time...it was time, but nothing. Something wasn't right. Maybe Merrick got caught..no...that couldn't have happened. They planned it near perfect. Then suddenly then alarm did go off, and Skullman opened the door, and went down the path, dodging any Mavericks that passed him, going to the sector that the alarm was originating from. Skullman stopped at the end of the elevator that led up to the warehouse that served as the cover for the Maverick base. If things went according to plan, Merrick would arive soon.  
  
Skullman picked up sounds coming from around the corner, changing his left arm to his buster incase it was someone he didn't really wish explaining things to. Fortunately there was no need for his buster, as the sounds were footsteps belonging to Merrick.  
  
"Skullman! It worked! Most of the Mavericks are in the sector, and giving us time to escape once they find out that nothing is there. But we better hurry."  
  
Skullman nodded, not noticing the smirk on Merricks face, as the both stepped into the elevator. The door shut, and the small elevator started up with a jerk, and began moving up, a low hum of motors sounding out. After a few minutes the elevator stoped, and the doors open. Skullman stepped out cautiously, buster arm ready. He looked around the gloom, the moonlight shining through the broken windows, casting many shadows int he old warehouse. Skullman surveyed the large interior...and found several signatures within the room. He doubted very highly that it was the Hunters. He raised his buster arm, locking on to the nearest signature, only to behold an entire army within the shadows. Many of the Mavericks stepped out, weapons pointed at them. Skullman looked around, surprised in his thoughts, lowering his buster arm. At the door, a large figure stepped from the shadows, revelaing himself to be the leader of the Mavericks.  
  
"Skullman...you really didn't think you would escape me that easily, did you?" Sigma said with a wicked grin.  
  
"The though crossed my mind."  
  
Skullman glared at Sigma with his red eyes, wondeirng how he knew..how he was able to plan this ambush. No..Merrick couldn't have told on him...but that was the only way. And suddenly his suspicons were confirmed as a buster end was pointed at his back, Merrick behind him, the same wicked grin worn by Sigma on his face.   
  
"That's how...Merrick was your spy.."  
  
Sigma looked as if he was ready to laugh.  
  
"No no, my dear Skullman. He really was what he said. But you see..A wise leader always keeps his eyes on his most important investments. I had the room..bugged, so to speak. Merrick there I simply..conviced him to join me, by way of infection. Which is the same I shall do with you."  
  
At that Merrick pushed Skullman forward, both stepping closer to the triumphant looking Sigma. Skullman looked at the large grinning reploid, once again facing destruction...worse in his mind. He will not be infected..he will not be destroyed. Sigma placed his hand over the head of Skullman, this time with the intent of infection...Skullman at that point decided that termination was better. He lifted his arms, grabbing Sigma's and pushed his hand back, twisting it, and threw Sigma back. Each Maverick readied their weapon, ready to defend their leader. Sigma surprised them all, encluding Skullman, when he raised both hands, and cried "Stop!"  
  
Each Maverick had an uneasy look on their faces, but did as they were told. Sigma, smiled, and stood up.  
  
"it has been awhile since I had a challenge..not since...him..but that doesn't matter..you are not him..and you will face destruction by my hands."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Skullman nodded, and cried, raising his buster to point at the Maverick leader.   
  
Sigma lifted his own hand, as a purplish energy formed at his finger tips, which quickly formed a large energy ball. Skullman saw the ball, and prepared to dodge it, only something he didn't expect happen. The ball disapeared from Sigma's hand, and appeared behind Skullman, striking him right in the back. Skullman fell with a thud, feeling the energy in his drain from the attack. Regardless, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He raised his buster, and fired off three bursts of energy....only to bounce off of Sigma's advanced armor. Horror strickedn, Skullman started get up, and back away, wanting to get away. Sigma simply advanced towards Skullman, malacious intent on his features. Skullman reached a wall, backing up against it. Sigma reached out, once again grabbing Skullman by the head, and smashed the back of his head against the wall, making it crack shards of metal, and concret spreading out. Skullman also felt someting else crack..the outer shell of his head..His damage report stated that it was only a fracture..but more was to come, he knew. Sigma was ready to prove him right. He began to smash his head against the wall repeatedly. Each hit made the fracture larger. But before Sigma made a blow that would surely crack his metal skull open, Sigma stopped. Skullman wondered why he stopped...and it suddenly came clear, as a surge of horrible energy filled his entire being. His systems were blinking off and on, the surge sending him between consiousness and darkness.   
  
The surge continued, then stopped. Skullman tried to focus his vison, but the energy surge made it blurry, but from what he could tell, Sigma didn't stop willingly. He saw several shappes enter the room, via the windows on top, crashing through them. He could hear faint sounds of shattering windows, voices being raised, and shots being fired. A battle. The Hunters have come. Skullman tried to focus he sight and audio receptors, but Sigma's shock made everything work subpar. Skullman tried to rise, but it seemed that his ability to move was also effected. He simply slumped to the floor, trying to make out the blurry figures. All he could tell was that someone was fleeing into several secret passage ways. Apparently the Hunters were winning. He began to wonder were Sigma went, but knowing slime like him, he probably ran for his life. He looked around at the fleeing Mavercks, then at the advancing Hunters. Suddenly a crown was around him. He looked at each one, each face impossible to make out. Then out of the crowd came a blue reploid, which knelt down next to him. He shouted something, but his audio system was so far gone, it came out as gibberish. Then the next thing he knew, he was in a void, darkness covering him... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The darkness began to lift from him. Light poured into his optical sensors like a angry flood. He wanted to sheild his eyes with his arm..but found that he couldn't move his arm. Was it still damaged? No. It was repared. But why then, could he not move it? He tried again, but found that it was bound. He found that all his limbs were bound to the table he was on. He tilted his head, craqned his neck to the right to see where he was. The room was completely white, except for a red cross symbol on the door directly where he was facing. Aparently an operating room of sorts. But why was he here? It was true that he was damaged in the fight with Sigma, but why was he taken to a human infirmary? His questions would soon be ansered as he heard foots steps coming. He decided to play the little trick with Sigma again, and shut most of his systems down, except audio, and backup power souce.  
  
A gentle woosh sound was made, and Skullman assumed that whoever was coming entered the room. The foot steps came closer to him, and stoped. Several minutes passed, and moe sounds of foot steps were made, moving away from Skullman slightly. Once more he door opened with a wooshing noise, and a second pair of foot steps entered the room.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Said the person who just entered.  
  
There was a breif pause.  
  
"It's like this, Signas." The first person who entered said. " He wasn't permenatly damaged, and though Sigma did do a number on him. His recovery rate is incredible. You see, he has aself repairing system within him, which is very strange for what he is."  
  
"And what is he, Lifesaver?" Asked Signas.  
  
"To be honest..im not sure. His systems date back nearly a hundred years ago, but they are as advanced as i have seen from that time. Appart from..well...X. "  
  
Another long pause, then Signas spoke. "So..are you saying that this...robot might have been made at the same time X was?"  
  
Lifesavers voice was low, and almost foreboding "Precicely."  
  
More foot steps were made, both came near Skullman.  
  
"In fact..I want you to look at a little comparison I made. As you can see on the screen, this here is our friends internal schematics. Now..letme show you this.." Lifesavor said, as a few sounds like keys being tapped were made.  
  
Signas gasp. "You must be joking."  
  
"I am not, Signas."  
  
"It's..impossible..their schematics...are the same..."  
  
"Yes..very peculiar. " Lifesavor said. Silence filled the room once more. Skullman wished he could see what they were looking at, so he could know just who's schematics his matched with. He made a mental note to check that as soon as he got a chance.  
  
"Alright...keep a close eye on him." signas said, then more foot steps were made, leading out of the room, the wooshing noise was made, signaling that the door opened. Skullman began to wonder just what was going on...he decided though that he shall think of it later, and shut himself down, not wanting to be caught listening in on Signa, and Lifesavor's conversation.  
  
Skullman reactivated himself, looking around. He saw the one called Lifesavor at a computer console opposite of the table he was on. He watched Lifesavor for a moment, and decided to let him know that he was awake.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Lifesavor jumped, obviously being startled, and whirrled around, seeing Skullman, his eyed wide.  
  
"Y-you're awake!"  
  
"Yeah..I am..look..you mind letting me go..these shackeles are damn uncomfortable." Skullman relished the look of fear, and surprise on Lifesavor's face. He wouldn't be too mean to the medical reploid.  
  
"W-wow..you're awake...impressive! I knew you would be repaired fast, but not this fast!" Lifesavor said, the fear in his voice being replaced with astonishment. He walked over to Skullman, and stood next to him, surveying the robot,obviously seeing if he might make a move on him. Deciding that it was safe, he pressed a button on the console next to the table, and the shackles opened, releasing Skullman's limbs from their confinement.  
  
"Thanks...now..where am I?" As if Skullman didn't know, but he decided to start things off simple, and work the conversation up, and get some answers to the more pressing questions.  
  
"Well...you are in the medical wing of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters."  
  
"I see..you guys brought me back when i went out. So..what happened after my little tussle with Sigma?"  
  
Lifesavor titled his head for a moment, then spoke. "For that, you might want to ask the one who led the attack on the base."  
  
"Fine, I'll go ask him." Skullman got off the table, feeling his strenght back, and walked towards the door, when Lifesavor grabbed him by the arm, stopping Skullman.  
  
"You can't..not yet. I need to run some tests on you."  
  
Skullman looked at Lifesavor, feeling slightly annoyed. " That can wait...I have some things I wish to find out, so please let me go."  
  
"But-"  
  
The door leading outside to the main hallway of the medical wing opened with the familar wooshing sound. Skullman looked to see the one who entered. It was the blue one who he saw at the factory.  
  
"Let him go, Lifesavor. I'll take him from here on."  
  
Lifesavor looked just as startled as before. "If you are sure, X..."  
  
X...So that's his name. He was the first one over to him, before he blacked out. He looked between X, and Lifesavor, seeing which one will take him, though in the end, he was gonna leave this room, with, or without their consent. Luckily Lifesavor let him go, and stepped back. X opened the door, and extended his hand towards the hall. "If you will follow me."  
  
Skullman nodded, and let X step out, which he did, and Skullman followed.  
  
X slowed up a bit, allowing Skullman to walk by his side, and as he did, X spoke up. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Skullman."  
  
X chuckled, looking Skullman up and down "Obviously. Well look...I'm sure you have some questions, and I will try to answer them as best I can."  
  
"Well...what happened after I blacked out?"  
  
X looked at Skullman, as he led him down a hall way, bustling with reploids moving back and forth.  
  
"Well...Basiclly after we called in the medical unit to take you, and the wounded, we went in deeper to flush out any more Mavricks, and to find Sigma. But when we wentdown, most had evacuated, Sigma included. We arreste those still alive, and went back home. That'sthe gist of it really."  
  
Skullman nodded. "I see...where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you to see our leader, Signas. He wants to talk to you."  
  
Skullman could guess why. But he said nothing as he was led around the Hunter base, seeing various rooms, and work stations, and other things within the base. Skullman saw one hallway, with a sigh that said 'Training Room' He lookedat it for a moment, and a part of him wished he could go down there...  
  
Eventually they stopped in a hallway, adoor in the middle of it. X walked to the door, and punched in a few numbers on the keypad next to it. After a ring of sorts, the door opened, leading into a well furnished office, with various plants, and awards hanging on the walls. The desk inside was made of a shiny metal, and polished wood, with odd, circular ingravings in the boreders of the desk. At the dest sat a black and white armored reploid, with a comanders had on his head, looking at a stack of papers on his desk. The reploid, who Skullman deduced was Signas. Signas looked up from the stack of papers, seeing his guest arrive. "Hello X, and you too, Skullman."  
Skullman was slightlyshoked..but then again, his look did give away as to what his name might be. In any case, he nodded in response, and greeting.  
  
"Alow me to welcome you to Maverick Hunter HQ. I am the commander here, Signas. And of course this-" Points to X "Is X."  
  
"I brought you here because I wanted to know more about you. Before Merrick was turned, he send a report of Sigma finding you, and your plan to help him escape. So, I want to know what sigma knows, then we will answer your questions first. Fair enough?"  
  
Skullman nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
Signas offered both X, and Skullman a seat, and Skullman began telling them both of his story...  
  
Elsewhere, a hidden building underground.  
  
"You failed." Said a bitter female voice.  
Sigma looked at the female reploid in the chair before him, anger apparent in his features, as he walked into her chamber.  
  
"I know. I did not expect the hunters to come so soon."  
  
"I care not of such matters. You allowed Skullman to be taken by the Hunters."  
  
Sigma began to feel a red hot anger well up in him, as he spat out in a harsh tone "I'm not stupid enough to face so many hunters, not when I am this weak!"  
  
The female looked at Sigma with amusement. " Obviously. Very well...I shall have you upgraded. Now get out of here."  
  
Sigma grunted, and turned, heading out, muttering curses about how he got into this in the first place. As he did, a red reploid, with golden rings adorning his body, and head stepped from the darkness behind the throne like chair.  
  
"Do you think it wise to upgrade him, m'lady?"  
  
The female looked at the new comer and smiled, responding in a sweet sounding voice. "My dear Halo...Sigma will not back down from our deal. I revived him, after the Nightmare Zero incident, and offered him X for Skullman..he will not back down from it."  
  
Halo nodded, but spoke once more. "Maybe..but he is not one to really be trust, Lady Jager. He will most certainly try and betray us."  
  
Jager just kept smiling, looking at Halo mother-like. "I am sure he will. But I have prepared for such an occasion, my dear. Do not fret over it. Now..I want you to go, and uphold our end of the bargain. Find X, and bring him here."  
  
Halo snapped to attention, and bowed. He straightend up, and walked out of the throne like room, leaving a grinning Lady Jager to her thoughts. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Skullman finished his story after what seemed like an hour. He looked at them both, their faces showing signs of contemplation, and thought. After a few minutes of silence that seemed like another hour or so to Skullman, X spoke. "Well...I say we give him a place to stay here." Signas nodded at X "I agree. And with time, if he wanted to-" He looked at Skullman "Become a Hunter as well. You're abilities would be useful to us, and our fight against the Mavericks." Skullman looked at Signas thinking about what was said. Joining the Maverick Hunters.... It sure beats joining the Mavericks, Skullman thought. But he doesn't have the power to really be of use...his fight with Sigma taught him that.  
  
It was as if Signas read his mind, that he spoke again. "We could have you upgraded, make your current weapons more powerful." Skullman nodded, thinking that would be great...and perhaps while he was with the Hunters, he could find out more about what happened during his stasis, and the red robot. X stood up, and clasped his hand on Skullman's shoulder. "Well, let's go find you a room, hm? Then I'll give you the grand tour of the base." Skullman nodded, and stood up. X led him out of Signas' office, and in the first time in a while, Skullman had a sense of hope.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
He knew he was being hunted, so he ran. They all ran. And they were all caught. But he didn't care. He would fight them to the death if need be. He would kill them, and then go back to what he loves most, Killing humans. He ran down one of the streets where the lights were off, slinking into a shadowed corner, hoping they would over look him. Perhaps he could get the drop on them, and terminate them. He grinned with glee at that thought. However his grin disappeared when he felt something touch his shoulder. He whirled around, and saw nothing. He glared into the darkness, and then slowly turned back around only to find himself staring down the muzzle of a buster. His eyes went wide, and back against the wall. He looked at the one who was pointing it, seeing quite the frightful sight. His entire vestige was that of all skulls. Apparently this was the one known as Skullman. And he was good, so he heard. He decided that he wanted to have a glorious final battle this hunter. So he reached up to grab the buster...but that was all he done, when a force of energy litteraly took his head off, Skullman's buster smoking.  
  
"That one is gone."  
  
Skullman lowered his buster, and turned around as the MV clean up crew car came down the road, siren blaring. He watches the red and blue lights for a moment, then turns away to walk towards the hover bike he used to get here. He was glad this was over. It took him days to plan this trap for the maverick, and it went off without a hitch. 


End file.
